


Get Inside It (Chinese Translation)

by smyh93



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smyh93/pseuds/smyh93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chinese translation version of FunkinFishnet's Get Inside It. Blake对Adam的纹身非常着迷。就是这样，只是对纹身，不是对纹有这些图案的人，绝对不是。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Inside It (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Get Inside It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/575582) by [FunkyinFishnet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet). 



> 作者A/N: 题目是M5 《Moves Like Jagger》中的一句歌词。并且好玩的是根据我看到的信息，Blake纹身背后的故事是真实的。
> 
> 为了这篇故事的发展，Blake和Miranda没有结婚也不会结婚。她是他霸气到不行的好朋友。
> 
> 译者A/N: 看了上面的A/N就知道这篇算是slight AU了，不过完全不AU的好多我都不喜欢orz 口味太挑注定文荒。。好在这篇还蛮萌的要不我也不会去要授权啦~总之无肉小甜饼食用愉快~

[Shevine] Get Inside It

Author: FunkinFishnet

Translator: smyh93

原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/575582

___________________________________________

勾起Blake兴趣的是纹身。就是这样，是Adam的纹身中奇怪且不安定的本质。他没办法不去看它们。每次他见到Adam的时候，它们似乎都在变形和生长。Adam的手臂上是一直栖息着一头老虎吗？或者某些角度又变成了豹子？Blake很确定他记得那上面有斑点。还有，覆盖着Adam皮肤的真的是花朵和羽毛？Blake等不及要听一听背后的故事了。如果真的有那么一则故事的话。谁能懂Adam在想些啥呢？

还有一把吉他混在里面了，对不对？是不是那头老虎蜷伏在一颗“妈妈”的心脏上，而那颗心脏被包裹成带尖刺的形状就像秋天的野蔷薇？这是十足的牛仔纹身。好吧，也许Blake是花了太多时间把眼睛黏在Adam和他那些奇异的液状墨水上面了。

Miranda永远乐此不疲地指出Blake到底盯着Adam看了多少次。“你搞不好还想再多分享一点。我觉得不是所有人都注意到了呢。”

“我现在真没感觉到有什么爱。”

“那你就做错了。”Miranda的声音浸满了笑容，这样回应他。

就算她挂掉了电话她还在大笑。可恶。 他应该停止这些注视了。

他应该停止这些注视，然后去网上看Adam的纹身的图片以满足他健康的不能更健康的好奇心。这就是全部了。那些该死的纹身。这无论如何都跟那个纹有它们的男人毫无关系。不，绝对没有。

“你就否认吧（denial）。”Miranda唱着，挂了电话。

在过去的几个星期里，她已经找到了好几种不同的方式唱出这一个单词。她告诉他，她已经把观看美国之声变成了一场喝酒游戏——Blake盯着Adam看一眼，喝一口；Adam盯回去，再喝一口；如果调情升级到了语言程度，干一杯；升级到了肢体接触程度，干掉别人的。她还说每周她和她的女朋友们都会喝得醉醺醺的。她会为此感谢他，然后挂电话。

Adam有在盯着他看？当然啦，为了摄像机，为了歌迷们，为了乐趣。这就结了，对吧？Blake试图说服自己去这么相信，但他总觉得皮肤下面埋了一颗小石子，一块他怎么也挠不到的瘙痒。Adam有在盯着他看？

理所当然的，下一次Blake和Adam同处一室是为了拍摄一组照片。Adam完全不介意在大家的眼皮底下换衣服。Blake大着嗓门开玩笑，说着Adam作为脱衣舞男的第二职业，还问到他得往Adam的骨感女式牛仔裤里塞多少票子才能看到一场完整的表演。Adam瞬间就回答说要是为了Blake他可以免费脱，如果Blake回报他的好意的话。他说这话的时候，眼瞳是深色的，带着严肃。

那一刻流过Blake全身的兴奋感（heady sensation）比威士忌还要棒。[注1] 它用比糖浆和糖蜜还粘稠还甜腻的质感捉住了他。这带来了一种熟悉感。像是某个Blake过去见过的非常非常接近的事物。几天后的某个时候，他朝浴室的镜子里看过去，突然间意识到的结果让他大为震惊。就是这个。

“哦，Blake。”

Miranda的叹息如同夏日的微风，然后发送给他一张有着苍白结实的皮肤的图片，他一下就认了出来。图上还有一个纹身——一名身着深色内衣的神态娇羞的海报女郎。附在图下的文字用Miranda的声音嘲笑着他： _说出主人的名字。_

Blake记起来在拍照片的时候，Adam转过身去和一个衣柜女郎（wardrobe girl）聊天。[注2]在他的背后是一个爪印和与图片上一模一样的海报女郎。他没有立马给Miranda回复过去，但她的图片一张接一张地发过来——那个爪印，顺着Adam右侧肋骨滑游而下的鲨鱼，停在他肩部的潦草的“Los Angeles”。

_你一点都不好玩，Miranda。_

_Adam觉得我好玩啊。_

好吧，这句话足够把血冻住了。Blake的视线立即投射向Adam——那人正四仰八叉地躺在沙发靠背上，耳朵里塞着iPod的耳机。Blake的目光在他身上徜徉，总是渴望看到更多的墨线，渴望了解它们是如何雕嵌融合进Adam的身体上，就像第二层皮肤。这块描绘有墨线的画布，不过是画布罢了，当然也是一块极其好看的画布。但不过就是画布。就是Adam。

Adam扭过头，捕捉到Blake的视线。一抹微笑慢吞吞地攀上他的嘴角至整张面孔，他的体内似乎有什么被点亮了。Blake情不自禁地回应了这个笑。这不是他第一次有这种反应，也不是第一次察觉到随之而来的温暖淘气的感觉。要死。他正滑落进这种危险的状态（he was slipping）。[注3]Blake把脸埋在手掌里。

Miranda的欢呼声要震天了。

Blake喜欢好看的纹身。当Adam把它们穿在身上的时候他更喜欢了。

奇怪的是，Miranda没有带着胜利的笑声打电话过来。她也没有回复他的短信，也没有继续发给他那些熟悉过头的纹身照片。Blake的手机背景有好一会儿都是她发过来的其中一张照片了——Adam右边锁骨上爆裂开的巨细无遗的花式黑色墨水。它同时突出了一部分Adam的下巴和全部的嘴部。它总能成功地让Blake微笑。该死的。

他一心扑在他的手机上，上下浏览着短信，试着弄明白为什么Miranda不接他的电话。而这时Adam拍了拍他的肩膀，一脚在身后踢上了拖车的门。这是常有的事，在节目中场一起玩，互相吃对方的食物。一点也不奇怪。才不奇怪呢。Adam抓起一手的盐烤花生，玩着自己的手机。Blake再次感受到了那种温暖，和以前每次一样，然后任由他的目光停留在Adam身上，看着他修长苗条的身体移动的方式，他的嘴唇总是在说着什么……还有他现在和Blake有多么亲近。

Adam触摸着他的前臂，不，触摸着Blake的纹身。该死。Blake心跳骤降。说道气氛杀手，哦上帝，这就来了。

“这些是瓢虫？”

Adam肯定在心里嘲笑他千百遍了。Blake肯定在重新思考他对这家伙的迷恋。好吧，他没有真这么做。但是瓢虫？又来了。他叹了口气，让他的恼怒毫无顾忌地散发出来。

“这个本来应该是鹿的足印的，你知道，跟踪和打猎？只是这些是我画的然后就变得很糟心了。”

Adam的嘴角抽动着，很可能还带着笑声。他的手指划过那些墨水线条，Blake的心跳快到他无法做出回应。

“这些铁丝线看起来不太坏嘛。”

“恩，那是之后加上去的，试着让这看上去更有男人味。”

Adam轻蔑地哼了一声，但手依然放在原处。Blake体内的热量有增无减。“我总在想那是什么。”

 _总在_ 想？好像他花了很多时间思索Blake这个糟糕的纹身。Blake坏坏地笑了，转过手臂以使手掌向上。一个试探性的轻微的鼓励，让Adam采取正面举动（take head-on）如果他愿意的话。[注4]如果不愿意，Blake也可以把这看成他们之间找乐子的一种方式一笑置之。

Adam盯着Blake的手看了几秒钟，然后抬眼看向他的脸。Blake的另一只手抬起来栖放于那块迷人的锁骨设计，通过手机他已对那里甚为熟知。他的拇指摩挲着轻薄的棉布和温暖的肌肤。如果他的手移动了一点点，他就能听到一声极为有趣的脉动。会跳多快？

“你不是唯一一个这么想的人。”

另一句意味不明的话。庄家的选择（dealer’s choice）。[注5]只不过Adam却将他的手指顺着Blake的胳膊一路往下，握住了他的手。他的呼吸温煦而吸引人，闻起来像巧克力糖、苏打和盐。Blake倾入进去。Adam没有阻止他。

当他们的嘴唇触碰到一起时，Blake感觉到手机在口袋里震动开来了。估计是Miranda。她的时间感简直难以置信。

Adam发出一句声响，满足且充满渴望。这个吻加深了。Blake的牙齿咬住Adam的下唇。丹宁布[注6]摩擦着丹宁布，而Blake对于他在墨线上的探索变得热切起来，同时用着手指和舌头。

他的手机被晾在一边晾了好长好长时间。

——END——

[注1]heady有兴奋的意思，也指酒精带来的醉人感，所以这里类比了威士忌。

[注2] wardrobe girl找不到合适的翻译就直译了orz

[注3]slip的意思放在这里都不通顺，可能是句俚语？slipping美式俚语里有“渐渐不行了的”的意思，作为形容词语法是没错可是还是很奇怪。。我就随手翻了一下。。

[注4]head-on只找到了形容词的意思，我就根据模糊的理解翻了。。

[注5]我恨俚语。。个人理解是这里应该带有赌博的性质，所以翻译成了“庄家”。

[注6]牛仔裤的材料。


End file.
